fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timezone
Author's note: 'Timezone' is a manga I'm planning, so that's why some characters have Japanese names and others have normal ones. Yuudai & Osamu Takahashi, Roku Maki and Yakumo Sato are a few examples of that. Since I used Japanese names, anyone named the same as any of the said characters is incidental (and Yuudai and Osamu Takahashi both exist!) and is not intended to offend the people or relatives. BTW: This story is in Yuudai's point of view, however some stories will be both Yuudai and Osamu's point of view Chapter 1: Dusty Fence "Hurry up, Osamu!" I yelled to my brother slowly jogging to keep up with me. He was sweating so much that droplets of sweat fell off his chin and dribbled down his shirt. "I didn't know we had to be somewhere." He panted "We don't. I'm just hungry!" I said. When I get hungry, I get really mad. We ran a bit further. "Yuudai! There's a mall opening soon. Let's check it out." Osamu said. "My feet are tired." "Too bad! If I don't eat in the next five to ten minutes, there'll be something worse than sore feet you'll have to worry about." I also turn into a jerk when I become hungry. Me and my brother don't look anything like each other. Osamu and I are both 170cm tall, but Osamu is muscly with neat, spiky blonde hair and that perfect face all the girls go crazy over. Me, on the other hand, is a skinny but strong kind of guy with a square face and spiky black hair that I never brush. Osamu has 'fox' eyes. My eyes are... normal? You'll have to see my school photo if you really want to see what I look like. I'm not ugly, but I'm not exactly handsome. There's also a two year age gap. I'm sixteen and Osamu is fourteen. "Awww. Didn't you eat your lunch today?" Osamu teased. I clenched my fists. "I didn't have any lunch." It takes all my strength to avoid hitting him. "Why not? Can we go to the mall now?" He asked. "What? I thought you said it wasn't open yet!" "It's not, but let's explore it anyway!" "Won't the builders be onsite?" I got worried. I can't let him go. ''I thought. "Yeah, but they're nearly done. Jean said he snuck into the mall and stole a hammer!" Osamu was getting really excited now. "Jean says a lot of things. Don't believe everything he says." I said to Osamu. He gave me a I'm-sick-of-your-brotherly-advice look. "Don't give me that look, Osamu." Osamu looked away. "I didn't do anything." He smirked. "Let's go to the mall!" I shake my head at his thickness. "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" We kept arguing for two minutes until I lost my temper. My hand swung down across Osamu's face, knocking him to the ground and giving him a nosebleed. He clutched his left cheek. He didn't say anything when he got to his feet. Instead Osamu leaped into the bushes and running through the trees to the other side of a park. I sprinted after him, scratching my arm on branch while doing so. "Osamu, wait!" Osamu stopped in front of the fence. To my surprise, he crawled underneath it. There was no stopping this boy. ''I thought as I crawled under the fence too. Blood dripped down my arm. I was temporarily blinded by the dust from the fence. "Yuudai! Hurry up, slowpoke!" "Alright, Osamu." I get to my feet and wipe the dust from my eyes using my sleeve. Osamu suspiciously eyed my bleeding arm. "C'mon. Let's go into the mall. Jean said he'd meet us there." Osamu started walking into the mall. I followed him inside. (I GOT TIRED SO THERE WILL BE MORE, JUST WAIT! :) ) Category:Manga Category:Original Category:Comedy